Vulpin Adventure
Basic Info: Vulpin Adventure is a online 2D Flash RPG created by Firequill and music created by Pseudolonewolf. It's proper release is still unknown but the year has been revealed to be 2011. Plot: Character and Setting: The game tells a story of a mysterious person (in this case us, the player) raising a Vulpin and training it to defeat the monster who broke the Starstone, a stone that repels all the monster in this land. They go to many Locations to get the five shards of the Starstone. During the adventure, your Vulpin will get stronger and stronger. Story: The story begins with an unknown Mysterious Stranger approaching the player and asking for their help in restoring a powerful artifact called the Starstone. The Stranger then pleads with the player to help the residents of this world and collect the pieces of the Starstone with the help of a creature called a Vulpin. The player then has to venture through multiple locations, each more dangerous than the last, fighting off various Monsters and beasts while making their Vulpin stronger along the way. The player can also give their Vulpin items to wear in order to enhance certain stats; these items can be found by investigating Items Dropper and by visiting the Shop and spending Shards on both aesthetic and useful things to deck out their Vulpin with. After the player has gone through five locations (with some secret places and a monster along the way waiting to be discovered) and defeated the five Boss Monsters that each guard their own area, they have to head to the final area of the game in order to take down the Final Boss, the powerful creature that broke the Starstone in the first place. Once the Final Boss has been defeated, the player retrieves the final piece of the Starstone and the land becomes far safer once again (although the basic enemies can still be encountered in every area, the bosses have been defeated and those were the major threats to the population). After the Final Boss has been defeated, the player can still do some exploring and adventuring. They may not have discovered all of the color palettes that their Vulpin's fur can be, or they may not have unlocked every Achievement. There's also a strange and special item that only comes to the Shop after the player has taken out the Final Boss if they have played in Flash Game Nexus. Gameplay: Vulpin Adventure is a typical RPG game. You control a character, in this case, a Vulpin. Instead of navigating using arrow keys, Vulpin Adventure lets you explore by hovering your cursor to a certain direction you want to go. In certain beginning parts of the game, there are signs that gives you useful tips. There are five total locations you can explore to find a piece of the Starstone. (6 if you count ???) During your adventure, you will randomly encounter Monsters that you have to fight to continue your journey, these monster have certain Elements that you can take advantages of. Your Vulpin will have a set of Moves, some of them are associated with different elements. (Ex: Flame Strike is a Fire type move) Elements have strengths and weaknesses, so if you encounter an Earth Monster, you can use an Air type move to defeat them more, since earth type is weak to air. You battle performance can improve by gaining Ability Points which you can use to increase your Stat, your stats are Health Points, Mana Points, Strength, Defense, and Speed. Out of those, only MP can't be upgraded. You can gain AP by battling Monsters. Items can also boost your Stats. Vulpin aren't too hard to take care of, but if you do it poorly, its mood will decrease and its battle performance will be weak. You can improved you Vulpin's mood by feeding it Banapple, Starberry, Meditate, or stroking it at Home. The mood circle is located at the up-left corner. The more brighter the mood circle is, the more happy the Vulpin. Vulpin also get sad when idle for a long time, when your Vulpin loses a battle, you will have a rather miserable Vulpin, move your cursor to it and give it some love! During your journey, you will find different Item Droppers which you can investigate to find special items. Items can be also be brought in Shop using Shards, an in-game currency. The shop always updates when you pass a certain point in the game, giving you more useful items Click here to play the Game! Category:Browse Category:Story